Disked stalk pullers are known within the agricultural field. There are, however, some deficiencies among known stalk pullers. In some examples of known disk pullers, the support members that connect the disks to the tool bars are individually bolted to the tool bar through the use of collars. These collars are intended to allow relative vertical motion of the support members relative to the tool bars for the purpose of adjust the distance the disks extend below the tool bar. As a result, the connection at the collar may loosen thereby allowing a disk to shift vertically with respect to the tool bar. This makes it difficult for the correct amount of overlap between the disks to be established and maintained.
Referring to FIG. 6(b), an undesirable orientation of the disks is illustrated and which is known in the field. If a pinch point between the disks occurs much more than one-half inch up the interior face from the lower tip (circumferential edge) of the lower (second) disk, then a substantial bend will be required of the plant stalk as it is engaged by the pulling disks. The greater the bend, the more likely the stalk is to snap and break. The breakage is not desired because the root system of the stalk is then left in the ground, unpulled. This results in an incomplete removal of the stalks from the field.
Still further, it is known within the art to utilize a tension bar to establish and thereafter maintain the orientation of cooperating disks. When the tension bar is tightened to maintain contact between the lower ends of the disks, however, the contacting edge of the upper disk is pulled up higher on the interior surface of the lower disk. This detrimentally increases the distance between the pinch point and the bottom edge of the lower disk.